Robots Can't Love
by KawaiiInuLoli
Summary: The time is around the 7th century. After witnessing the murder of his father, Sesshomaru grows into a cold hearted emperor. He swore never to be as careless as Inutaisho BUT that was before he met the beautiful Rin who is as strange and cold as he is. What do robots have to do with all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. I have started another story without updating or finishing the others. BUT I WILL! Eventually.. Hee.. So I don't own anything.**

Once, long long ago, in another era somewhere in Japan there was a king. An Emperor actually. He was one of the four major ruling Emperors of Japan. See, the Emperors each owned a part of Japan. Inutaisho owned the western part which just so happened to be the biggest and hardest part of Japan to keep. So as expected, he ruled with a strict and fearless hand; protection his people, his human wife and his two sons.

Everything was colorful on that warm, sunny, summer day in the Western Lands. The birds were chirping, the palace maids were humming and the townsfolk, both human and demon, greeted each other politely save for the long time friends who shouted their gleeful 'hellos' from far. The children of the servants and maids were playing happily in a river behind the beautiful palace that tickled the sky. Even the inuyoukai pup Sesshomaru and his younger half brother Inuyasha were squealing with delight as they splashed in the cool water.

Izayoi, the human mate of the demon Emperor, smiled as she watched all the children. Inuyasha and a little boy were leaning over the river bank. She recognized the boy. His name was Miroku and was the twentieth grandson of the perverted monk Miyatsu. He was orphaned and is being taught the perverted and 'holy' ways by his grandfather. Inuyasha squealed as he picked up a toad and chased the girls around. Izayoi shook her head. Her son Inuyasha didn't have many friends due to the fact that he was only half demon. And now at 4 years old he has the spirit and cheerfulness that brings other children to him. Sesshomaru, her stepson, on the other hand… When she first met him he was a stuck up little two year old. He would turn his little nose up and face away from her. He would not listen to anyone and would have no compassion for anyone. Izayoi couldn't blame him. His mother had run off when the Emperor was having troubles and was fearing the loss of his empire. But she had changed him. He was currently chasing Inuyasha with a fish.

"Empress Izayoi! Please allow me to do it." A young maid tried to take the sheet from the clothesline.

Izayoi chuckled. "Nonsense! I can do it. Beside, I'm keeping an eye on those little devils." she said cheerfully and nodded towards the laughing children. The maid smiled and nodded before walking away. Izayoi had ordered no one to bow to her since she was, after all, a human like most of them. Everyone adored her. She was the kindest, sweetest person in the Empire. Yes she had a couple of demons who didn't like her but she paid them no mind. She continued hanging up the clean sheets, humming a cheerful tune as she went.

That night, however, was entirely different.

**.x.X.x.**

Inutaisho walked the grounds that surrounded his palace keeping a watchful eye around him. His senses were sharp. He looked up at the dark sky. No stars were out. Only a blood red moon that made the sky seem an eerie color. He looked up towards the palace at a window that glowed. He knew it was the room of his children where his mate was helping them get ready for bed. He didn't know what was about to happen but he knew he had to protect his family.

"Come now darling. Into bed you go." hummed Izayoi softly. Inuyasha jumped into the small bed and laughed. He snuggled into his huge feather pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. She smiled moving his silver bangs from his forehead and planting a kiss on it. She walked out and to the next room. Sesshomaru was already in bed. A worn out silver stuffed dog lay on the floor. She walked to it and picked it up. "You dropped this honey." The boy looked at it and crossed his arms. Recently, the toddler had decided not to be a toddler and just be an adult. Except when things were really fun of course. Then he was full on kid. Izayoi sighed and placed the little dog on the nightstand before tucking him in and whispering a sweet 'Goodnight' then taking her leave. She peeked in through the crack of the door to look at the little boy take the dog and cuddle it before drifting to sleep.

**.x.X.x.**

As the Emperor walked, he saw a shooting star. It zoomed past him and landed a few miles away. He almost lost his balance as the impact made everything around him shake. Smoke flew everywhere and he was forced to step back. He walked towards where the star had landed. He felt eyes on him. He kept walking being fully aware that someone was following close. He led whatever was behind him far from the palace before turning. In front was a man. His dark hair fell like a pitch black waterfall; his red eyes shone like little fires. This man kept walking towards him.

"We are the Shinigami and we are here for the land." The man spoke with harshness in his voice.

"If you think you are going to take the Western Lands from me, I'm afraid I will have to kill you." Inutaisho unsheathed his sword and flung at the man that flew at him. With a yell, the Emperor dug the sword through the man's shoulder cutting his arm off. It fell with a sizzle and a small explosion of lights and smoke. Instead of blood, flesh and bone, the arm was made of metal and wiring and flickering lights. Inutaisho stared at the man. "What are you?" he said. In front of him were about ten more strange men.

"I'm the one that will teach you not to mess with what you don't know." The man few at him once again.

**.x.X.x.**

Izayoi put the book down and ran to the window when the ground shook. She looked at the smoke that was rising from the forest and what seemed to be fire. She walked out to the balcony and noticed someone coming out from the woods. At first she thought it was her mate but when more and more people followed she knew something was terribly wrong. She ran into her room and rang the distress bell. Her door swung open and the two children were standing there wide eyed. Inuyasha was sucking on his little thumb desperately and Sesshomaru was clinging to his little brother's hand and his stuffed dog. Izayoi smiled warmly. "It's ok children. Just a small earthquake. Come." She locked the window and blew the candles out as she took both children in her arms and walked quickly down the many stairs and into the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched as the maids and servants ran around yelling something about the strange intruders. A maid, Sukisho, was holding a crying Miroku and a small wolf demon, Kouga, was clinging to her skirt. His eyes were wide with terror.

Izayoi ran her hands over the walls until she found what she was looking for. She pushed and the wall opened. She put down both children and grabbed the cookie jar along with some milk. Sukisho hurried the other children in and Izayoi kneeled in front of them. "Children, everything is going to be alright. Stay in here and do not make a sound. Don't move or come out." A loud crash echoed throughout the palace and made all of them jump. "Here. Eat cookies and here is some milk. No fighting okay?" She kissed all of the children's cheeks before closing the wall.

**.x.X.x.**

Inutaisho took a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. He laid on the floor and looked at the scattered metal pieces around him. The thing that called itself "Naraku" was laying still and a small fire was starting where his right leg used to be. He heard the screams coming from his palace and cursed himself for being so weak. Straining, he used the sword to help himself up. He wobbled towards the kitchen. Many of his men had fallen but just as many of these things had been murdered. His wife was nowhere to be seen and he feared the worst when he saw the wall move. A pair of golden eyes looked at him and he placed a hand over his heart and released a sigh of relief. He smiled at them.

The children screamed when their father was stabbed across the chest by a sword. He fell and Naraku stood there laughing, cackling. It was almost as if evil was being summoned by this thing. He looked at the boys with a crooked grin. Everything stopped for those little boys. Three of whom huddled together in a corner. Sesshomaru stood where he was, his little body shaking. A couple of blood drops had landed on his small face. The thing took a step forward but was knocked down by Sukisho who hit him with a pot. The figure fell but it quickly disappeared in a flash of light. Sukisho ran to the boys. She was covered in blood and badly injured but she still managed to pull all of the children into her arms.

"S-Suki-san? Where is Okaa-san?" The young woman looked into the innocent eyes of Inuyasha. She rocked the children slowly and closed her eyes.

"She's with your father. She was very brave…" Sukisho couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Inuyasha broke into hysterical wailing. Sesshomaru simply stared at his father's body on the floor. He swore he would take revenge.

**.x.X.x.**

Sesshomaru stared coldly at everyone who came near him. He didn't want to hear how he was now the man of the empire or how he needed to take care of Inuyasha. He looked at the coffin. He just wanted his father back. Even Izayoi. He wished he had taken the stuffed dog that was now hidden in a secrete drawer. He didn't know if it was all the crying or Inuyasha's bawling but something in him grew. It was dark, and cold, and evil. And from that day on, he was never the same.

**So yup. Another story started. This one is dedicated to my lovely fiancé who is a total nerd :3 So please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru sat on his throne. His face, though mildly relaxed, had it's usual scowl. He was clearly not amused at the peasant who claimed his neighbor was stealing his land and demanded to have a third of what was 'rightfully his'. Inuyasha rubbed his temple. He was the one that was currently dealing with this. Sesshomaru's frustration grew.

"Enough." His voice echoed around the court sending shivers up and down everyone's spine. He looked at the farmer who was complaining . "You are to leave those lands in two days." With that, he stood and walked out followed by his brother. His decision left everyone with their mouths open.

"You're kicking them out?! That man has a wife, three kids, one on the way, an elderly mother and cattle! You can't just make them leave!" Inuyasha insisted. He was followed by Miroku.

"Perhaps then he will learn to appreciate what he has. Now I am off to my study and I do not wish to be disturbed with petty manners like this again little brother."

Inuyasha stared at his brother. He had become so cruel ever since that day. He sighed and looked at the concubines. They were Sesshomaru's and they followed him everywhere like flies on a horse but when Sesshomaru went to his study no one went in._ No one_.

"Go on. Off you go ladies. Retire to wherever you go." said Miroku shooing them off. He smiled at them lecherously and all five of them made a face and walked away. His face dropped dramatically and turned to Inuyasha who sat against a wall. He ran his claws over his silver hair sighing.

"What am I going to do with him?" he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples then looked at the direction his brother had gone. He shook his head. "Father would not approve of this. He would never allow this to happen, much less allow him to be doing this."

Miroku sighed with a heavy heart. True, Inutaisho had been tough but he had been fair and just. "It will get better eventually." He knew it was a long shot but it hurt him to see his best friend hurting like this.

"It won't. The man executed an old lady for heaven's sake! The orphanage is in ruins, nothing is growing anywhere in the land, people are seeking refuge from us! Refuge!" He sighed again. "Nothing is ever going to get better."

**~+~XxX~+~**

"With that being said you will leave immediately."

"Yes sir! We will not let you down."

"Indeed you won't… Again." The man's voice seethed poison. "Nonetheless. I will send someone to… _watch over you_ we'll say." He snapped his fingers. "Bring in Number 6015A!"

The heavy metal door lifted and in walked a man clad in a black leather suit with a box. He used a special machine to open up the metal box that read 6015A in bold. He took the contents out and the figure stood still, lifeless.

"This is my masterpiece. My pride. And _your_ boss." The man opened the side of the figure and flicked a switch. Instantly there were whirring sounds and the figure's eyes opened. They glowed red.

"_This_ sir? With all due respect, it's a piece of cylindrical metal. It will give us away immediately."

The man stared at the head of his army. "Of course not this. At least not now. It's not ready but it will be in an hour or so." The same male placed the figure carefully in the box and left. "You will wait for my instructions. Am I understood Mr. Kira?"

The soldier bowed. "Perfectly sir."

**~+~XxX~+~**

"We will not make the same mistakes! We will not be careless this time! It has taken us many centuries to do this and we messed it up the first time. Now, 34 years later, we will try again and succeed!" Cheers erupted all around the grand room where the leader was speaking. His eyes sparkled with malice as he looked around. He smirked. "Is 6015A ready?" A female looked at a floating screen and nodded. "Get into positions then! And DON'T. LET. ME. DOWN!"

The army got into the round space crafts that would take them to different parts of the earth. Three, including number 6015A stood in one and as it was launched, the leader's red eyes glowed and his cackling resounded against the walls.

**~+~XxX~+~**

Sesshomaru rubbed his neck as he walked away from one of his concubine's room. It had been a very long day. When he walked into his chamber, it was dimly lit by the candles. He looked around. This had been his father's room. With a heavy sigh he opened one of his drawers and looked at an old but not forgotten stuffed dog. Time had been rough on it but it was still in one piece. His thoughts were broken by the sudden knocking on the door.

"Sesshomaru. Are you in there?"

The demon closed his eyes and sighed. He closed the drawer before answering. "What now Inuyasha?" His half brother walked in. There was something about the look in his eyes. Sesshomaru faced him and arched an eyebrow.

"There was a terrible earthquake in the Northern Lands three days ago." he said walking towards the window. "No one was hurt but don't you think it's strange? There are hardly any earthquakes here, let alone one as big as this." Inuyasha turned to look at his brother.

"What are you saying?" asked Sesshomaru walking towards his brother. His lips were pressed tightly together forming a thin line.

"I'm saying the last earthquake happened 34 years ago."

Both demons stood still staring at each other.

**~+~XxX~+~**

The day was cloudy. Not in the way most would imagine. It was quite obvious there was no rain coming this way but still, the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. Two little girls were playing with old rag dolls. They were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, talking amongst themselves pretending to be princesses. Across the street stood a young man. He was wearing a black cloak and in his hand he held an orange. His teal eyes dashed back and forth as if waiting for someone.

He saw someone heading his way and just as he was about to walk towards that person, he heard rapid galloping. "The Emperor!" he heard a shopkeeper yell. He ignored the person and stood on his spot. Right when the carriage passed, he reached out and launched a small fire from his hand making the back wheel quickly become engulfed in flames. In seconds the back of the carriage was on fire. People gasped as one of the wheels was set loose and it flew off. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out to see the carriage lose control and turn over. One of the strands holding a chest ripped and the chest went flying. The little girls screamed. An older lady yelled for them to move but the chest was much too fast.

Both of the little girls cried hugging each other expecting the worst. They opened their eyes to see a young woman standing in front of them holding the chest as if it was nothing but a mere cardboard box. The older woman ran to the girls and took them in her arms. Unable to contain her tears she sobbed a 'Thank you' and tried to take the younger woman's hand. She, however, simply put the chest down and walked away. She placed the hood of her black cloak over her brown hair and walked towards two other people who were wearing the similar garment.

Golden eyes stared at the trio as they walked away. 'How is that possible? It took two _men_ to put that up on the coach.' Sesshomaru could not take his mind off that. He ignored the people who were asking if he was alright and yelled at a guard to catch those three. At that moment the cloak-people took off running. Five guards ran after them but the speed of the others was amazing, even for demons. When the trio turned into a dead end alley, the guards smiled thinking they had got them. But when they reached the alley, no one was there.

Confused, the guards walked back to the Emperor.

"Well? Where are they?" questioned the monk.

The guards bowed, embarrassment written on their faces. "W-We're sorry Emperor but… They got away." The three last words whispered.

Sesshomaru frowned clearly unpleased but surprised. 'How could a woman stop a wooden chest that had two be carried by two men and manage to lose five demons?' He shook his head. "Get another carriage here." he ordered as he stared at the street.

**I don't own anything! And right now I'm tired, my wrists hurt and that's why this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would've been. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a careless mistake of you Bankotsu."

The male shrugged and yawned as he leaned his back on a tree. He removed his hood. The girl that was talking to him frowned just as a much shorter girl walked up to them. She marched straight to Bankotsu and grabbed him by the cloak bringing him down to her eyelevel.

"What the hell were you doing?!" she demanded. Her red eyes were blazing and he gulped. This thing was made by Naraku himself. He didn't want to know what it was capable of doing.

"Look, our mission was to kill Sesshomaru and I ceased the opportunity."

She growled and pushed him away from her, sending him crashing into the tree he had just been leaning on. "Are you fucking stupid?! Our mission is to find the damn jewel! Killing Sesshomaru is an extra you idiot!" She walked to him and leaned towards him. "Disobey me once more and your days. Are. Numbered." she hissed. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and nodded.

The other girl was paying no mind to them. They had been arguing since they had left their ship. 6015A was emotionless. She was a robot, of course she would be. Bankotsu didn't take her seriously. She looked so young and her 5'2 stature didn't help. Maybe that's what Bankotsu needed, getting his ass kicked by a girl.

The girl spoke up. "We have successfully taken the Northern jewel. Perhaps this jewel is hidden in the same spot." She looked up from her nails and from her hood. 6015A smiled.

"Somewhere in the palace. Kagome you're a genius." she said as she grinned. Her smile was so malevolent it made Kagome's skin crawl. "All we need is a reason to get inside."

Now it was Bankotsu that spoke. "You could be a concubine." Both girls stared at him. "What? He has five already which means he likes his sluts right? And I'm guessing he wouldn't decline a gift." Bankotsu smiled.

**.x.X.x.**

Sesshomaru rubbed his neck as he stared at the evil stack of papers that were preventing him from going to sleep. With a sigh, he decided to finish the paperwork tomorrow. His head was starting to throb and he knew he would get a migraine soon if he didn't stop. He walked out of his study only to bump into his assistant.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" he squawked. "There's someone here to see you."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. Who would could it be at this hour. He found it rather rude for someone to arrive uninvited so late. He made his way to the court. When he arrived, Inuyasha, and Miroku were already seated. He took his seat and stared at the strange male that stood before them grinning. Sesshomaru studied him. This male was wearing a white and navy blue kimono. His long ebony hair was in a neat braid that reached his ankles.

"My dear Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Bankotsu. I have recently traveled from a far off land and I have decided to settle here in Japan. I have traveled to all the kingdoms bearing gifts, and now, I bring you yours." With that he snapped once and a figure that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed, stood up. The person was covered by an expensive looking white cloak made out of satin. It moved gracefully to the side of Bankotsu. Sesshomaru noted the small height and figured it must have been a woman. "This is one of my most precious slaves. She was a princess once so she knows how to behave. She comes with her personal maid." At that moment a woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked and stood behind them. "Please treat them well my Lord." said Bankotsu as he bowed.

"Wait!" called Miroku. "How do you know if our Lord even wants your… Princess?"

Bankotsu smiled and reached out. He pulled the white hood off of her. All eyes widened at the beauty that stood before them. She had soft pale skin that was adorned by a slight pink on her cheeks. When she looked up, her eyelashes grazed her eyebrows. Her red eyes shone with such an intensity that they almost looked like rubies. Her lips were a light pink color. Her hair seemed to be silk. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. He stared at her. This was the first time someone looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes were so cold. He almost smirked realizing they looked like his. This woman might make an interesting addition to his harem.

"You cannot sincerely tell me she isn't the most beautiful woman you have seen my Lord." said Bankotsu.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru who nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your kindness Sir Bankotsu."

"If I may just have a word with them." he pulled both of the women close by the elbow. "He is the strongest one out of all of them. By the time you get this jewel, I'll be back with the Southern and Eastern jewels." he whispered before letting them go. "Good bye my Lord." he said with a bow before exiting.

"What is your name?"

Sesshomaru's deep voice resounded as he asked the shortest girl. She looked at him with deadly eyes.

"Rin."

That was it. No formal. No explanation. Nothing. Just a simple name with a tone so chilling it made Inuyasha's and Miroku's skin shiver. Sesshomaru eyed the girl as she stared at him. He turned towards the other girl who wore a red silk kimono. Her face was slightly tanner than Rin's but even so she was beautiful. Her lips were a shiny red and her eyes glowed mysteriously.

"And you?" he asked.

"My name is Kagome." she said. She bowed and looked at the three males. Inuyasha stared at her and she quickly looked away turning her nose. Inuyasha made a 'hmph' noise and crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru stood. "I will show you to your rooms." he said as he walked away. He led them to a hall where his other concubines slept. He pointed to a room on the right side and looked at a Kagome wordlessly. She entered. He then pointed to the room next to it. "This will be your room. It is connected to your maid's. You are not to leave it after dark, am I understood?"

Rin stared up at him. "Yes." she said coldly. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru. I am your superior and you will treat me as such. You have lost all your liberty. You may have been a princess but now you are a concubine. MY concubine. Am I clear?"

A slow smirk formed on Rin's lips. "Yes." She didn't answer. She made a statement.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew furious and he grabbed her and slammed her on the wall. She didn't even flinch. She just looked up at him amused. "You may have the title of a Lord but you have the temper of a poor man in an izakaya."

Sesshomaru opened the door and threw her in before locking the door. Who did this girl think she was? He walked into his chambers and laid down not bothering to change out of his robes. He had a migraine.

Rin looked out the window with a sinister smirk.

**Well another chapter up! I have a headache so please be nice and review. IDUN OWN NAWTHIN! **


End file.
